The Sacrificial Lamd
by Dommella's Dungeon
Summary: Isabella's name had been spoken by the great shaman Alissandra.  What happens when she's the chosen one to save her hamlet from utter destruction? Lady in RED contest entry.


Lady in Red Contest  
Pairing if Applicable: B/E  
Picture Number: #3  
Title: The Sacrificial Lamb  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only own this plot. No infringement intended.  
Brief Summary: Isabella's name had been spoken by the great shaman Alissandra. What happens when she's the chosen one to save her hamlet from utter destruction?

* * *

BPOV

I was in the kitchen, stoking the fire in hopes that my father would bring home some game from his morning hunt when I heard the front door bang open. Startled, I turned quickly to see that papa had brought with him some unexpected company, with whom he was currently arguing.

"You knew that this could happen. I'm sorry, but she's the chosen one. My hands are tied…"

"I care not what happened; she's not doing it. She's barely a woman; a mere baby, I won't allow it." My father's face was scarlet in anger, and from where I was standing, the steam from the boiling water over the fire appeared to be releasing from his ears. I tried not to giggle, as I knew whatever they were talking about was serious, but the image caused me to chuckle nonetheless.

"Charles, you could have married her off with one of the many suitors that asked for her hand, but you would not choose. Now her name has crossed the lips of Alissandra, and it is now a sacred contract with the Gods. If our sacrifice is not received our hamlet will not survive. This is our only chance to appease the Great One. Will you not answer the call to save our beloved town?" Chief Carlisle looked over at my stunned face and smiled weakly, knowing that his words were destroying my family, but possibly saving our town from ultimate destruction.

Mount Volturi had been billowing smoke and ash for some time and if, no, when it blew, our little hamlet of Forks would likely be right in the path of the lava flow. Many of our residents had already begun to flee to other lands hoping to find a new life with other tribes, but my father was the head constable and refused to leave, stating that the volcano had not blown for many generations and that it would subside soon. Little did he know how the volcano would come to be silenced.

_My name had been whispered by the shaman Alissandra? That could only mean one thing for my future. I was damned. _Fear spread through my limbs like a wildfire during the dry season and I grasped the chair while they continued their discussion.

"But, Chief… she's all I have…" Papa pled, all the while knowing it would make no difference.

"The sage has spoken and Isabella will be sacrificed at twilight the eve of the full moon. You know what you need to do to prepare, now I suggest you spend these last few hours with your child."

Chief Carlisle left without awaiting papa's reply and I could only stand there stunned, glancing at my father's weary face over what had transpired.

"Is… is what he said true? I'm to be sacrificed to the Great One?" My words sounded foreign across my lips, hoping that this was merely a dream and that I would awaken warm in my bed and ready to start my chores.

"Tis true, my Isabella, you're the chosen one. I'm deeply ashamed that I valued your virtue so greatly now. I should have accepted the smithy's proposal weeks ago and you would have been wed by now.

_The smithy? He was barely better than being sacrificed to the Gods._ He was an ancient man who had lost his wife two seasons ago and was looking for someone to care for his household. My father knew of the elderly man's reputation for fury and had thankfully rejected his proposal, saying that I was needed to care for his household first. But now, knowing what I do, I'm not sure which I would prefer.

My head shook furiously, trying to make this day disappear as quickly as it had turned sour. It wasn't long before my legs gave out and I fell to the floor in a heap of drab dingy cotton. My mind went dark at the mere thought of having to walk into the forest alone to give myself over to our God and soon succumbed to the shadows.

Tales had been passed on from generation to generation about the lore of our people. We are strong and resilient yet kind and loving. We lived an isolated existence for the most part, trading with ships sailing by our port, en route to exotic locales. Our humble town hadn't been struck with an almighty catastrophe since the time of my great, great grandmother. It was told that when the volcano began to rumble, the Great One was unhappy and was looking for a new virgin to take as his own. Our town's shaman, an ancient pixie of a woman with a curved back and gnarled fingers, would then go into a trance from sun up until two days sun down before revealing the name of the chosen one. Once the name was spoken, the person was unable to break the contract with the Gods. And unfortunately for me, she had whispered my name.

"Isabella…? Are you alright…? _Please_…" My eyes fluttered open to see the worried eyes of my father gazing down upon me.

"Papa…" I cried as his strong arms encircled me, holding me long into the day before we were interrupted by a stiff knock on the door.

"Constable, it's Esme, I need to speak with you regarding Isabella's preparations. Are you home?" A soft voice lilted into the house, causing both of us to smile unconsciously. Esme was the Chief's wife, and in charge of all the celebrations and ceremonies that our tiny hamlet held. She was the most kind and generous person in our village. She had been the sole maternal figure in my life since my mother passed during childbirth. Esme even offered her own wet nurse to feed me because my father had no money to pay for one.

After picking me up off the ground, Papa walked across our little cottage and allowed Esme entrance. She had barely broached the threshold when she rushed to my side, enveloping me in her arms and whispering soothing words into my ear.

"I'm sorry, my sweet Isabella…" she murmured repeatedly, trying to ease my dread. Running her fingers through my long hair, she helped to calm my racing heart. I could feel the stiff material of her travelling cloak against my cheek and it helped to ground me in the present rather than letting my thoughts get carried away as I had all afternoon, huddled on the floor with my father. Hearing him abruptly clear his throat, we raised our heads to see the scowl still marring his weathered features.

"Esme, what am I to do? How can I lead my lamb to slaughter? She's all I have…" Emotion filled his plea and I could see the heartbreak clearly in his dark eyes.

"Charlie, I know this is not what you hoped for Isabella's future, but it is an honor to be called by the Gods. Their selection is to be respected, even if it is not what your plans had been. You know that the village owes you and your family a debt, and you will be taken care of handsomely. All families of a sacrifice are given a reward. You know the lore…" She backed away from me and was speaking as her role in our small community required. She may not like it any more than my father did, but no one could change my future now, so all we could do now was wait and prepare.

My father's head hung in sorrow as Esme turned to face me, explaining the preparation process.

"Dear, tonight we must quickly go to the seamstress to get you fitted for your offering gown. Kate has set aside some of the finest red silk and we must get your measurements so that it will be finished by nightfall tomorrow," she explained, turning towards my father again, asking his permission to take me out for the evening. He only nodded his head somberly, walking over to our small wooden table and sitting heavily down, head cradled in his hands.

"Papa, it will be okay. There is some bread and stewed potatoes by the fire. I had no time to prepare supper; I hope this will suffice for now?" Guilt that I was leaving my father on our last night together to fend for his dinner left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"I'll send someone by with pheasant when we get to town so you have some game," Esme added as I retrieved my cloak from the hook by the door.

"Papa, I'll be home soon. Try not to fret. All will be well…" My voice said the words even though I believed them not.

Esme took my hand in hers as we walked down the now darkening dirt path to town. The lantern she carried flickered as the wind picked up, as if to announce our impending arrival to the town square.

Our little cottage was just on the outskirts of town and backed up to the dense forest that surrounded our tiny village.

"Esme, what's going to transpire? I know this is a great honor but I am weary with fright," I whispered, clutching her hand tighter as the great unknown crept closer and closer.

"My sweet, after your dress fitting tonight you shall return to your home and get as much sleep as you can, because tomorrow will be quite busy. You will be able to spend much of the morn with your father, but as the sun reaches its peak we will come and fetch you to prepare you for offering. You will have all of your womanly hair removed and your skin polished and lathered in fragrant oils. You will have your hair washed and braided into a style fit for a goddess. After which you will meet briefly with Alissandra who will give you sagely advice and an elixir to help you relax. Once you have been prepared, you will be returned to your home to spend some last few moments with your family. As twilight approaches, your father will escort you to town. All the villagers will line the streets leading to the path into the deep woods. There you will make the journey alone to the sacred river where you will offer up yourself to the Great One."

I halted my steps, jerking Esme back slightly with our hands still grasped. Needing a moment to collect my thoughts on all she said, I squat down as fresh tears began rolling down my cheeks. _How could I have been chosen? What had I done to deserve their selection? I was only a poor peasant girl from humble means. Why would they choose me over someone from the wealthy part of town? Were they not discriminating? _My thoughts were interrupted when Esme tugged lightly on my hand still grasped within hers.

"We need to keep going, as we have little time. Please, my sweet, I know this is a lot to comprehend, but we need to persist if we are to make it to Kate's by nightfall." Helping me back to my feet, we continued making our way towards town. The lanterns lining the streets were just being lit when we strolled onto the cobblestone road leading to the center square.

"Esme?" My voice was trembling with emotion but I had so many questions I needed answers to.

"Yes, my Isabella? You may ask me anything and I shall try to reply if I know the answer." Wisps of her caramel colored hair that had escaped her long braid were billowing around her face as the wind continued to increase its fury.

"Why am I the chosen one? What has my family done to incur their wrath? Is my mother's death not enough?" My denial over my sacrifice had ended, leading me into anger.

"We do not question the Great One my sweet. We only do as he bids and in return we live with abundance and peace…" she replied, glancing briefly over at me with a pointed look. Even with the vast number of questions running amok in my head only one came to the forefront.

"Why does my hair need to be removed?" It seemed odd as body hair was an honored sign of womanhood in our culture. I was affronted to think that they were taking that away from me.

"You are the virgin offering dear and this will make you look as such…" she whispered as my cheeks overheated with my blush. I couldn't believe that they were set to make me look like a child. I had been of marrying age for more than eight seasons and couldn't understand why the Great One would like me looking much younger than my years.

"It appears that a storm may be brewing, we need to hurry. You can ask more when we arrive…" Our steps quickened as the first drops of rain fell from the sky.

Knocking briskly on the seamstress's door, we were greeted by the frail redheaded woman.

"Esme, Isabella, please come in before the rain picks up any more…" She waved us into her small shop that was lined with fabrics and notions of every color and weight. "It seems that I will be up late creating this gown for you, my child. Please remove your outerwear and stand on the raised stand over there and we will begin.

I walked into the small curtained off area to remove my damp cloak and dress. I could hear Kate and Esme talking in a low hush, but couldn't make out any words.

Standing where she asked in my chemise and bloomers, I waited for her to do whatever it was that she does. I hadn't been to a tailor before, as all of my clothes were previously my mother's or Esme's. It was a new experience to be doted on. We were poor and had enough food to live on, but not much left for anything as extravagant as a new gown. Not that I ever needed one before this.

"Stand still child or you will get poked…" She smiled, trying to lighten up the dour mood of the room.

She worked silently, draping and cutting fabric to fit closely to my body. It was a beautiful deep crimson silky material that was extraordinarily soft against my skin. I was stunned when she pulled the fabric off of me and asked that I remove the rest of my clothes, as this gown would be the only thing I'd be wearing for my offering.

"What? That is… that is indecent…" I stuttered, blushing wildly at the thought of being nakedly strolled through the town for all to see.

As if reading my thoughts, Esme jumped in and responded, "You will have your travelling cloak on until you reach the edge of the forest. From there you will proceed barefoot and only in your gown. I know you have not asked yet, but you do know what is going to happen tomorrow, don't you?" My mouth was agape at what was being implied, but I shook my head, wanting her to explain it thoroughly to me.

"Oh, Isabella…" Her reply was laced with pity. "Your father has not discussed these things with you?"

With dismay, I glanced at the ground and shook my head in unspoken reply. Papa had never told me about the coupling of a man and woman.

Esme told me what would fundamentally happen when the Great One took my innocence and I once again was on my knees on the floor in tears. Tears of fear and the unknown, of the loss of all that I loved and that no one could tell me if I would still be alive at tomorrow's end. Esme crouched down and held me, shushing me with words of love and consolation.

"Deary, it will be over before you know it and then you can move on…" A gravelly voice called from behind us. "Now get up off the floor before you wrinkle that perfectly good silk."

Esme carefully helped me off the floor and I stood slumped in defeat for the rest of the fitting.

"Come by after you've been prepared and the dress will be ready," Kate commented as she held the door for us as we headed back towards home.

The journey was quiet between us, but my mind was racing at all that had been described. I was still pondering how a God was going to couple with me when we arrived at my door.

"Isabella, please try to get some sleep. I know it will be difficult, but try. Tomorrow is going to be long and weary for you." She hugged me tight before apologizing to Papa for not sending game because we had been caught in the rain. He waved it off saying he was too anxious to eat anyhow, and thanked her for taking me to and from town. After she left, we sat at our table and talked long into the night, retelling stories from my childhood and laughing about all the things he did 'wrong' as I grew up. I remember Esme coming to my rescue time and time again after Papa didn't know how to handle a womanly problem. We laughed and cried and eventually fell into a restless sleep with his arms wrapped securely around me. He hadn't held me like that since I was a little girl and it made me feel safe and loved, both things that I desperately needed this night.

The sun broke through the slit in the curtains that were covering our window, showering me in warm light. I stretched out like a cat waking from a long nap, allowing my cramped muscles to release the tension that I had been carrying in them all night. It was just a moment before I realized what today was. What today _meant_… Abruptly sitting up, I realized that Papa wasn't there next to me.

"Papa?" I shouted, clamoring off the bed, wrapping a dressing gown around my bed clothes and scurrying off to the kitchen to see where he might be.

"I'm right here, no need to shout," he replied gruffly, sitting at the small table, staring at the burning embers from our cooking fire.

"Sorry, Papa. I was worried… Can I make you something to eat? You must be hungry after not having a proper supper last night."

"Ease yourself, girl. I'm fine and had a bit of bread and broth a time ago while you were still in slumber. You should eat. You'll need your strength, my love. We don't want any fainting spells at the altar rock now do we…?" His words sounded hollow, as if he was holding back emotions that he wasn't allowed to show. I could tell he was trying to tease me to break up the tension that was zipping around the room, but I couldn't muster smile no matter. My heart was too heavy with my burden.

"Papa, I know this isn't what you wanted, and I'm not sure what my future holds, but I _am_ glad that you'll be well cared for." With my sacrifice meant he would be provided for in every way. He would not have to worry about hunger or money any longer. The town would see to this in my absence, and that fact alone was my cause for comfort in this situation. I hated that I was leaving him on his own, but with this knowledge in my heart, I could do what needed to be done. I would be brave and strong so that our tiny village could be proud of me and my papa; that he had raised a loving daughter who accepted her responsibilities above all else. Steeling my resolve, I vowed to myself that I would not fail him or my beloved town.

Papa looked at me after I spoke, sorrow filling his eyes as he stood and wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace. He whispered reverently in my ear, "You've been taking care of me for far too long. I'm sorry that I can do little to help you now…" He sighed heavily but didn't release me from his strong hold. "I can only hope that the Great One will fall in love with you as much as everyone from our village has, and that he makes you a true goddess in name to go along with your already god like heart." Our tears swept down our cheeks like rain on the window as we continued to comfort each other in the only way we knew how.

After pulling ourselves together and talking for a while longer, I couldn't procrastinate any longer. I needed to get dressed and ready for the women of the village who were coming to prepare me for offering. Knowing I wouldn't be wearing any of my clothes again, I picked out my favorite dark green dress that I saved to wear on special occasions. It was still in good condition, even though I had been wearing it for five or six seasons already. I had learned some thread work from Esme and had added some embellishment to the modest neckline and hem to try and dress it up more than just a simple cotton dress. I was just walking out of my room when I heard the knock on the door.

As Papa opened the door, I saw Esme standing with the other three elders of the town. Jane was a stocky woman with a ruddy complexion who worked in the butcher shop down by the port. Next to her stood Irina, the sour faced wife of our local priest. She glowered at me, looking at my meager home, plain dress, and I'm sure thinking that I was unworthy of being a sacrifice to the Great One. She was known for her luxurious gowns and distain for the poor. Glancing over at Tanya, the ethereal beauty who was supposedly a descendant of Carmen, a granddaughter of the Great One, Irina rolled her eyes and asked if I was ready to go.

"Yes, Ma'am." Striding over to my father, I hugged him tightly, reminding him that I would see him in a while and to know that I loved him with all my heart. "Fret not, Papa, I shall see you soon."

Esme confirmed that I would be returned shortly before sundown before grasping my hand in hers and walking past the other women waiting outside. There was no idle chit chat as we made our way to the bathhouse that had been turned into my personal spa for the day.

"Isabella, we will leave you here in the hands of Tia and Siobhan who will prepare you. The other elders and I must finish preparations for the great feast tonight. Tia will take you over to Kate's for your gown and we will meet you there later. Stay strong, I know this is hard on you…"

Nodding my head, I hugged her tightly, watching the women behind her cringe at our intimate contact.

"They don't think I'm worthy, do they?" I whispered, pulling back to look into her sympathetic grey eyes.

"They know what this could mean for you and your family, so they are simply jealous that none of them have virtuous daughters of marrying age. They'll live with their envy. Chin up, my dear. You may be a goddess by night fall." She smiled warmly before turning and speaking hurriedly with the others.

"We'll see you shortly…" Esme waved, walking off towards the great hall where a grand celebration would be taking place at nightfall. The thought of people celebrating my sacrifice made my stomach clench in disgust. Tia interrupted my dark revelations when she meekly came and asked me to join her in the bathhouse.

"Ma'am, we need to hurry as there is much to be done…" She shuffled inside where a wooden table had been set up in the middle of the room, while a large copper bathtub lay in the corner steaming with hot water.

Tia and Siobhan were twins, born to an impoverished family who had sold them to Irina's family to work as housekeepers. As Irina had grown up they became her ladies in waiting and were renowned coiffeuses among the wealthy.

"Please disrobe and sit in the bath. It will soften your hair and make it easier to remove…" Tia explained simply, turning back to a basket filled with an assortment of bottles and jars.

The twins moved efficiently bathing, scrubbing, and painfully removing my womanly hair. Tia worked on rubbing sweet smelling oil all over my skin, leaving it shiny and a little sticky. She mumbled that it would soak in soon and she would buff me dry once it had done so. Siobhan was busy brushing my long hair to free it from the mess of tangles that washing it produced. After relieving it of knots she began to pull it away from my face in complicated small braids, piling them into some sort of heap on the back of my head.

All the while my mind could only focus on something that Esme had said. That my life, no my family's life, could change as a result of tonight. I hadn't thought about it in those terms, just thinking that my virtue would be taken and that would be the end of it. I figured that I would lose my life after he was finished with me, not that there would be anything after that. I wasn't a romantic at heart like many of the other girls I had known growing up. They would pine away for the farrier as his strong forearms would tighten as he shoed one of the many horses in town. Others thought the stable hand was far more handsome. I did not see the appeal of either and kept my head down and did my chores knowing that I wouldn't have a choice in the matter anyhow. When the time came, my papa would select my groom based on the suitability of the match and dowry. It meant nothing now, as neither of us had a choice in the selection. The Great One had taken that decision away from him.

_What if the Great One did find me handsome? I knew not what that meant, as the lore mentioned children and grandchildren of his, but never a wife. What would my life become if I was a courtesan to the Great One? Or what if once he had his fill I would become one to the Gods to be shared amongst them? _I shivered uncontrollably at the thought of being required to couple with anyone at the simple snap of the finger. Here I was poor, but not a slave.

"Miss Isabella, I believe we are finished, please get dressed and we will escort you to Kate's for your gown." The twins began cleaning up around me as I walked to the wall that held a looking glass. I had seen my reflection a few times when I was down at the river washing clothes or in the window late at night, but this was my first time in something smooth and clear.

My jaw stood agape as I scrutinized my own image. Gone was the limp braid hung down my back. Gone were the simple brown eyes and gone was the pale pink lips that were often cracked and dry. Replacing that image was one of darkly lined eyes, berry colored lips and an intricate weave of braids leaving my face looking youthful and full.

"Thank you…" I cried, hugging them both tightly at the beautiful creation they had molded from a simple bland girl_. Looking like a princess rather than a pauper. Who knows, maybe I have a chance at a future after all._

The twins looked stunned, but returned my smile with their own shy ones. Tia grabbed my dress from the hook it was on and held it open while her sister grasped my hand, helping me into it so not to destroy their masterpiece.

After getting dressed they escorted me to the seamstress' where Kate, nodding her head in approval of my appearance, tugged me inside and began fitting the mostly completed outfit.

As soon as the slick material slid down my now buttery smooth skin, I felt beautiful for the first time in my life. I could see myself in the reflection of the shop window and couldn't believe the transformation that had occurred over the course of a few hours. I was about to meet my fate and felt that no matter what happened, I was indeed worthy. Worthy of being selected as the person who would save our little town. Worthy of the gratitude from my neighbors and friends. But most of all I felt worthy to be in the presence of a god. I knew I was a mere mortal, but in my heart, I felt like a goddess.

Kate was putting the final stitches in the hem when Esme and the elders came calling. To see the look of astonishment and awe in the faces of the previously scornful ladies made me smile wryly at Esme. She knew I was beautiful all along, but not these others. They didn't believe until my peasant exterior had been buffed to a brilliant shine.

"It appears that the twins have had help from the Gods this day…" Irina mocked, throwing her skirt aside as she spun to retreat back to the outside.

"Mind her not," Tanya replied softly. "She is filled with envy as none of her girls could be considered as virtuous and beautiful as you." My stunned silence and gaping mouth were my only reply as she too turned to wait outside.

"You're going to bring the Great One to his knees, my sweet…." Esme waited a few moments until Kate finally stated that I was finished.

"Thank you, Kate. She looks splendid thanks to your handiwork. You will be paid handsomely at tonight's feast. Thank you for completing it so efficiently. May the Gods look favorably upon you." Once my travelling cloak was secured, hiding my nearly naked body from the public's perusal, Esme once again grasped my hand and led me to a tiny cottage on the path towards my home, forgetting that I was to meet briefly with Alissandra. The other elders seemed deep in conversation, paying me little mind as Esme guided me to the door.

"She will speak with you on your own. Anything that she says to you is for you and you alone. Please heed her words and follow any directions she may give to you. She is the only one who has spoken to the Gods about your offering and knows what you will be required to do. So listen carefully and come back out when you are finished." Nudging me towards the door, she turned and left me standing on the stoop.

I hadn't even knocked when the heavy door was pulled open by the elderly woman. Her dark hair was streaked with grey and pulled into a severe bun at the top of her head. She held a weathered looking branch as a cane, waving me in with her other hand.

"Come inside, Isabella." Her voice was barely above a whisper, deep and gravely with age.

"Ma'am." I ducked my head, giving a little bow to the revered women as I passed her in the doorway.

"Sit." She pointed one of her aged fingers to a chair and shuffled over to the corresponding one.

I sat as delicately as I could, trying not to wrinkle my outfit any more than necessary. Her tiny house was filled with shelves, holding jars and bottles of things I could not even begin to recognize. My gaze stuck on a painting above her hearth. Images of a family came to mind when I heard her clear her throat beside me. My eyes turned, looking into her bright, clear, blue ones that were slightly masked in the wrinkles of age.

"Your fate has been mapped since the moment of your birth…" Her eyes danced with the pent up joy of telling me the story of how I came to be the chosen one. Her words were cryptic, but I sat with rapt attention as she told me my tale.

"She spent five seasons barren before turning to the great Goddess of fertility, Rosalie. She begged for a child and offered her anything in return. Rosalie did as she asked, but your mother's body was barren for a reason. She was too weak for birth and passed. Her prayer had been answered, but her payment was due."

"My… my mother's death was not payment enough?" I asked, stunned at the revelation about my mother's fruitless womb.

"Ay. Let me finish, child…" she scolded, hoisting herself out of the chair with help from her cane. I sat quietly as she fumbled around her kitchen making tea.

"Drink, it's an elixir to calm you. It will reach full potency just as the sun hits the horizon. You will feel fuzzy and tired. If you begin to feel this, it is time for you lay on the alter rock. Your mind will be clear and your body relaxed. Do not fight it. It will help during your coupling." I stared into the cup for a moment before tentatively taking a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Drink it now, child. We have little time before you need to say your goodbyes."

Swallowing it all in one more gulp, I winced at the scalding tea's hot assault down my throat.

"Where were we? Ah, yes…Your mother's death could not be helped and no, the Gods did not consider it payment. The Goddess Rosalie owed her brother, Edward, for his assistance with a scorned lover and vowed your life in exchange for her debt…

"Wait, I'm confused? I thought I was being sacrificed to the Great One?" My hands began shaking slightly at this new information. Edward was the god of wild animals and known as a lothario amongst the Gods.

"The Great One is angry, not at our hamlet Forks, but at the neighboring city, Cosmpopolis. They have denounced his rule and have begun living unacceptably in his estimation. He is taking their virgin as his offering, leaving you to the great God Edward… Of course, I think he will still allow the lava to flow since they have sent him an unworthy choice. Taking a slave and chaining her to their rock instead of giving him a truly valuable offering…"

My mind stopped listening as soon as I heard I was no longer the Great One's choice. "But…I…Edward…?" Tears were welling up in my eyes in horror and disgust over my new master.

"Isabella, why are you frightened? Edward has been waiting for you since your birth to be his…" Her confusion was evident across her scowled face.

"He… he is known for coupling, often and without regard…" I started before being silenced by the old woman.

"He is a man dear child. What was he to do while he awaited your coming of age? Gods are not patient and Edward is even less so."

"So… so he will be true to me? We were meant to be?" I stuttered, trying to find some kind of hope and relief in this revelation.

"He has been waiting many seasons for you. You will need to ask him if he will be true or not though." She smiled, crinkling up her face and showing her ragged teeth. "Now remember, no one else shall know of the real purpose of your sacrifice. It is up to the Gods to reveal it if they deem it to be. Now go, child, and try to tell your father not to be troubled. All will work out as it should…" She winked at me as if trying to tell me something that she couldn't actually divulge.

"He will be well after I leave, won't he? I've cared for him since I could, and know this news has broken his heart…" I asked just as I reach the door, hoping that with a direct question she would be able to give me a bit of news to pass on.

"His heart will mend just fine. I think by next season even…" She smirked and turned her back as I took leave of her house.

Esme and the elders were standing around looking bored when I exited. Each of the elders tried to get me to reveal what the sage had told me, but I only smiled softly in their direction and told them that she told me little, and borrowing her words, said that it would be revealed if the Gods deemed it to be.

Esme smirked at my answer, holding me gently to her side as we made our way towards home. The sun was getting low in the sky and I knew that my time with Papa was short. As soon as our house was in sight, I ran, whipping the door open and causing my father to startle and drop the pages of parchment he was looking at in the dim light.

"Papa!" He caught me in his arms and allowed me to hold him tightly, telling him how much I loved and would miss him. After a few moments he pulled away so that he could take a good look at my now primed form.

"Isabella… you look beautiful. No God or mortal will be able to resist you…" His smile was weak, but I could tell he was trying to be strong for the both of us. I could feel the elixir beginning to work, as my heart rate was beating a steady slow cadence in my chest, even though my brain was flying with the thoughts of tonight.

"Papa, please be good to yourself. Love will reappear for you soon. If I am able, I will watch over you from where ever I end up. You will always be my papa…" I whispered in his ear, not wanting the audience we currently had at our doorstep to know what would be some of the last words I spoke to him.

He squeezed me gently, letting me know he heard and replied that he loved me and was so proud of the woman I had become. We released each other and turned to the women, letting them know we were now ready to depart.

I hadn't noticed until then that my father had changed out of his work clothes and opted for his only pair of nice pants and a shirt that looked new.

"Did you get that today? You look very handsome…" I wrapped my arm in his and gave him a wistful smile as we walked on the path back towards town, with the elders leading the procession.

"Yes, I thought I should look nice for the feast tonight. As much as it pains me, I must attend…" Sadness filled his voice but he kept his eyes forward and back straight, doing his best to appear unaffected.

"Right… the feast." I mumbled, still upset that they would be celebrating their salvation and my demise.

I stopped short when I saw all the villagers standing along the sides of the cobblestone lane, sprinkling flowers in anticipation of my arrival.

"Isabella?"

"Why are they doing that?"

"You are considered royalty; we all owe our lives to you. It is in respect," Esme called from in front of me.

"We need to keep going…"

My feet began to move forward again, but my eyes were downcast under the weight of all the stares I was so unaccustomed to.

"Head high, my sweet. You are our savior this night…" Papa squeezed my arm, giving me a warm smile to accompany it.

My legs began to feel heavier and I knew that the potion I was made to drink was beginning to take its full effect.

We walked past all the townspeople, many who bowed as I passed. I nodded, silently thanking them for their respect over what I was about to do. Some of the girls I had known from school were teary and apologetic while others from the wealthy still sneered and said disparaging comments to my back.  
I held my head high, knowing that tonight I was destined for a god. One who had waited a very long time for me. I only hoped I lived up to his expectations.

As we neared the path to the deep woods, our processional was stopped by Chief Carlisle and Irina's husband, Laurent, our village's high priest. They beckoned me forward with a wave of their hand. Turning towards my father, I kissed him lightly on the cheek, hugging him tightly and telling him that I would love him forever. He patted my back, meant as a reassuring gesture as a tear slid down both of our cheeks. He whispered goodbye as I walked towards the two most powerful people in our town.

"Tonight, we give one of our own over to the Great One. Isabella is doing our hamlet a great service by sacrificing her own life for the sake of all of ours. We owe her and her family our lives and respect for their offering. May Mount Volturi go back to slumber for another four generations. Isabella, go now to the sacred river and lay on the alter rock. May the Great One be pleased with our tribute, and may the Gods look favorably on you, dear Isabella, and on Forks.

Carlisle pointed down the path and nodded his head, telling me it was time to go. I looked back once at the crowd, bowed slightly at my father and turned quickly down the path. I dropped my travelling cloak and slipped my worn-out shoes off once I was out of eyesight. Tears sprung to my eyes even as I tried to force them away with thoughts of devotion and that I was doing this for the betterment of our town. My selfish heart didn't seem to agree, causing them to flow faster, blurring my vision. I could feel the dirt and moss collecting on my bare feet as I stumbled along the uneven path, birds chirping and the soft rustling of the leaves in the cool breeze keeping me company. The elixir reached full potency, causing my legs and arms to be uncoordinated and my head to feel like it had become detached from the rest of my body.

Thankfully the sacred river wasn't too far and I stumbled into the clearing just as the sun began sending rays of reds and oranges across the sky. Slipping my feet into the cool water of the river, I washed them off and sat down on the large rock that was next to it, resting my weary limbs while I waited for the judgment of the great God Edward.

I wondered about what my future would hold now that I had no choice in the matter. All my hopes and dreams now rested in the hands of someone I only knew from stories told by the aged in our village; stories of great bravery and conquests of both wars and women. My eyes felt heavy with sleep and I settled back onto the alter rock, resigned to accept my fate, when I heard the birds stop singing and the sounds of the vast forest grow quiet.

Opening my eyes I saw a lion stalking towards me from the edge of the river. It was majestic and handsome with a flowing golden mane and deep green eyes that peered directly at me with a look so intent it caused me shivers. He ambled forward, circling the rock. I could feel his sweet, hot breath as he panted across my prone body, leaving goose-bumps in its wake. He sniffed my hair that was hanging down before letting out a mighty roar from behind my head. Sitting down in front of me, he gazed deep into my eyes. I could take his intense scrutiny no longer and squeezed my eyes shut. When I reopened them a moment later, a man stood before me in its place. Wrapped around his hips was a fleece lined loincloth with a long strap going from his left hip, across his chest, and around to fasten itself in the back. His sculpted chest and long muscled legs were images that only could come from a god. His jade eyes were intense and only solidified his magnificence that was wrapped in a chiseled jaw and strong masculine cheekbones. The only imprecision from this splendid picture of perfection was the chaos of his brilliant bronze colored hair. It was in such disorder that it made him appear almost mortal.

"Isabella…" His deep timbered voice washed over me as he knelt down in front of me. "I've waited so long…" I was stunned to silence. His beauty was more than my mortal brain could even comprehend.

"You've grown up so beautifully…" Trailing his finger across my cheek, he kissed me softly, reverently. His soft touch leaving tingles in its wake. "Please, speak to me," he urged, fingers cupping my chin while his thumb caressed my lips.

What do you say when a real live God is waiting for you to answer?_ Um, hello, pleased to meet you? Fancy meeting you here? How'd you do that trick with the disappearing lion thing? _These simple phrases seemed ridiculous to me, and I just peered at him through my lashes and did the only thing a self-respecting woman could do. I played coy. Edward looked positively perplexed at my bout of shyness and began running his fingers through his messy hair looking unsure of himself.

"I'm sorry. I should probably introduce myself, but I assumed my sister, Alice, had explained this to you before you arrived. I'm Edward and you've been given to me as a gift by my other sister, Rosalie… Dear God, you'd think after so many seasons waiting for you, I would have this better mapped out…" he huffed before continuing. "Alice, or as you would know her as Alissandra, came to your town disguised as your shaman after you were born, so that she could keep watch over you and ensure that you were delivered to me when the time was right. Soon she will pass on from this human form and go back to living in the heavens with us. I've been watching you Isabella…. for so so long… Through her eyes and my own…" He was rambling and looked so lost even though he wouldn't meet my gaze. After a few moments, I decided it was time to relieve some of our anxiety.

Sitting up slowly, I allowed my limbs to become coordinated before speaking.

"Edward… I'm Isabella…" I started, still unsure of what words I would actually say to the person who now owned me. "Alissandra, told me of our fate. I hope that I will be everything that you and your sister hoped I would be…"

His eyes sprung up to meet my own at the sound of my voice, a huge smile lit up his handsome face.

"You… you… you're more than anything I could have asked for. I've watched you since you were a mere babe and know that you are so kind and generous, unlike many of my kind that I've known. You are truly beautiful and I hope you are not displeased…" The sentence hung like a noose on a branch. I wasn't sure if he meant I was to be displeased by my new arrangement or the fact that I had no choice in the matter. I just knew that I didn't feel despondent or undeserving of this amazing creature standing so unsure before me. I had heard stories about the confident and brave man, but never one about the kindheartedness that reflected back at me.

"Displeased I am not…" Smiling shyly, I gently grasped his hand that had been resting on my knee. "You have watched me?" I was so curious to know what he thought of me and how he had spied on me without my knowledge.

"Ay, ever since the day of your birth I've come to visit you in the field behind your house. First when your wet nurse would rock you on her shoulder, trying to ease your fussiness with the sounds of the forest, until last day when you were crying about your sacrifice…" His warm hand had become entwined with mine as his thumb drew casual circles in my wrist.

"Do you remember a mockingbird who would echo your songs?" I nodded remembering the exquisite bird that would keep me company during my chores, mimicking the songs I sang to myself.

"That was I, dear Isabella… Do you remember a rabbit who would sit near you while you would read your parchment in the sun? The stag that wandered onto your property when you were hanging clothes, all were me. I'm usually forbidden to show my human form, but I couldn't wait in the heavens while you toiled on earth."

"I remember…" I whispered, recalling the green eyed animals that never seemed to fear my presence. Papa used to say I should bring his trusty weapon with me when I was outdoors so that we would never want for supper, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. He had watched me for my whole life and still wanted me as his reward.

"Isabella, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on your tiny angelic face… are you ready to become my goddess?" Nodding my assent, I smiled warmly as he took my hand in his, kissing each of my knuckles before finally rising from his knees. Holding out his hand for me to take, he helped me to rise from the alter rock, my legs still wobbly with the effects of the elixir.

"I will try to be the woman that you fell in love with from afar…" I wasn't afraid, but knew of his many conquests that I couldn't possibly measure up to. His fingers skimmed lightly along my arm as his nose nuzzled into my neck. My heart began to beat erratically in my chest as I awaited what was supposed to happen next.

"I know not how to do this. I'm sorry…" My voice was laced in disappointment and anxiety; my head hung low in embarrassment.

"Disappoint me you will not... We have all our lives to learn about one another. Tonight is about us coming together as man and women. Once we have coupled, you will be considered my mate and will be able to ascend into the heavens to join me with the hope that one day you shall become my wife. You are my treasure but not my slave. I hope you understand that and will love me as I do you…"

Tears sprung to my eyes as I he spoke his heartfelt words. I knew without a doubt that I would fall in love with him much sooner than I ever would have imagined. Our eyes met once again and I could do the only thing I knew how to reassure him. Words were failing me and so I leaned forward and gave him my lips, tentative and slow.

Our kiss became more shameless as his tongue battled its way into my mouth, causing me to moan at feelings I never knew existed. Edward pulled back slightly and whispered in my ear, "We should couple now before the elixir wears off. It will help to keep you relaxed and dull the pain I know you will experience. If I could take that away, I would, but my dear sister knew that this would help, and so we should begin. Alright?" His hands now rested on my shoulders, fingering the thin straps that held up the flimsy gown.

Nerves were aflutter in my stomach as I nodded, allowing him to pull the straps down my shoulders, releasing the gown to the forest floor.

"You surpass the beauty of any immortal, my lovely Isabella…" he murmured against my overheated flesh, his hands feeling as if they were everywhere all at once. He chucked lightly as he grasped my hands that were fisted limply at my sides, placing them on his hips and urging me to caress his marble smooth body.

"You may touch me also… I am all yours to explore, my love…" His lips roamed down my neck as his hands pushed me gently back onto the alter rock. I was bare for him and he stood above me, brazenly admiring me.

"I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days appreciating you…" He lay down beside me, kissing me gently as he stroked my curves, skimming his thumb across my taut nipples, watching as they responded to his touch. My hands were aimlessly roaming across the muscled planes of his back. I gasped when his hand dipped between my legs and moved to caress my sensitive center. Feelings of warmth flooded my body as wetness began to seep onto his hands. I was doing my best to not tense up, having never felt such intimate contact in my life. He was whispering calming words in my ear as he covered my hand in his and placed it on his manhood. It was stiff and hot to the touch, its length and width more that I thought my body capable of handling. Nudging my legs apart, he knelt between them, aligning himself up with my entrance.

"The pain will be sudden and I pray it will be quickly replaced with good feelings. I will be gentle, my love, please relax…" He began to enter me slowly, allowing my body to stretch to meet his size. I felt a sharp sting when he met my barrier, but he moved forward quickly before stopping all movement.

My eyes were pinched shut, white light spread behind them as I waited for the throbbing to cease while Edward was kissing my face and neck trying to soothe it away. After some moments I rubbed my hands along his backside, letting him know that I was well. That was the only encouragement he needed as he started a gentle rocking motion in and out of me. His hand crept between our bodies, rubbing my responsive nub. His movements increased in tempo along with the volume of my moans in response.

"Isabella, release around me…" he urged, throwing his head back and rubbing me vigorously as he cried out. My body was swept away in a surge of feelings, causing my toes to curl and body to shake uncontrollably. I wasn't sure what had happened, but from the look of contentment that was written across my God's face, I was happy to have pleased him.

"Are you pained, my love?" His finger slid down my cheek, wiping the remnants of tears that had not been swept away from our coupling.

"No, sir, I am well."

"Good." He stood, pulling the ruby colored dress off the ground and handing it to me, as if knowing I was unaccustomed to being unclothed. "Will you join me in the heavens? I know it is too soon to ask for your hand, but I would like to one day earn it…"

I nodded slowly, allowing my brilliant smile to reflect his own.

"What will happen now? Is your father most displeased with the city that he would destroy our village as well?" While I was content in my impending future, I still cared for the people who I was sent here to serve. I was fretting about their possible outcome when I felt his lips descend upon my own.

"Dearest one… be calm. If he is unhappy then he will direct his wrath at Cosmopolis only. He may be short in temper, but judicious he is. The hamlet of Forks is most virtuous with the exception of a few. Father dislikes your priest and his wife, but has been occupied with other fancies to make any changes. Someday you will be able to visit them, maybe even with our child…" He grinned crookedly, running a gentle hand over my flat belly in his proposition for our future.

After getting dressed he took my hand in his and whispered, "Isabella, it is now time to take your rightful place beside me. With our coupling, you are now the great Goddess Isabella. We will fly up to the heavens where I will spend the rest of our days trying to please you…"

Kissing him once more, I knew that my new life was just about to take flight and that my life's biggest sacrifice turned out to be no real sacrifice at all.

The End.


End file.
